thegamingfamilyfandomcom-20200213-history
Stelios and Mudkeep
Stelios and Mudkeep are a duo consisting of Stelios and Mudkeep. Obviously. They appear as a starter character in The Gaming Family All-Whores Randallist Royale, and are the second characters on the entire roster. They’re ready for anything. Character Background Once upon a time before the end of the world in December 2012, the based deity from Newcastle known as Newcastlemhull sent a request to The Gaming Family's admin chat, regarding a new member known as Stelios78910. Previously, this persona had gone under the name of Alex. Alex was gifted with a copy of Pokemon Sapphire and soon acquired a Mudkip plushie soon after falling in love with the starter and franchise one fateful Christmas Day. This plushie would lose a few nose hairs/threads along the years but was still prized with the based Torchic plushie affectionatley known today as Torchec. Until in 2012, where Mudkeep and his plastic equivalent was the star of its own 100+ page webcomic entitled Mudkeep in Stilioseland this involved Stelios taking picture of a plushie Mudkeep shrunk to the plastic world deemed to interact with other plastic toys to save his world. This was soon halted come November 2012 due to an intensive school life for Stelios trying to be balanced with his new countdown videos for YouTube. Mudkeep as a plushie was soon introduced as a sort of “character” on Stelios’ 2012-2013 countdowns where he would often be talked to and thrown about. On that fateful summer, the All-Whores project began, and whilst Mudkeep has deviated away from Stelios’ countdowns (many of which from the early days have been taken down), his legacy still lives on on the battlefield. How They Became a Meme Simply because Stelios is a sexy, crazy, and fun man who everyone loves, and when paired with Mudkeep, who makes cameos in several of his videos, he becomes even more sexy, crazy, and fun. And since Stelios is the original, true, and best master of The Gaming Family All-Whores Randallist Royale, he was, of course, bound to be one of the very first characters ever confirmed for the game. Role in Story Stelios and his trusty Mudkeep were at the altar, witnessing (and participating in) the worshipping of their god Nerdy Randall. However, after the great millennial ceremony, Randall approached the duo and challenged them to a friendly duel to decide who is more worthy, not of becoming a god, but of becoming a mascot of the magnificent Family. This ignited an intense and passionate, yet friendly, rivalry between the two. His friend is Mookie, since they are both admins who like Brawl, pizza, and wish for justice for all men and women of the world. They fight for freedom, and so should you. They fight for freedom, like great men do! Moveset Moveset by Cammy and Stelios Neutral Ground Attacks Neutral Attack - Stelios performs an uppercut, then leans forwards with his shoulder outwards to let Mudkeep fire a water blast from his mouth, and then finally spins around and performs a powerful downward punch that meteor smashes. 3%, 5%, 7%. 15% total. Side Tilt - Stelios acquires a skateboard and lies down on it, moving slightly forwards while kicking outwards. Very quick. 6%. Up Tilt - Stelios bends downwards and Mudkeep hops onto his back, then Mudkeep holds up a calculator and presses multiple buttons, hitting multiple times above them. Weak knockback. Hits 9 times in very fast succession, 1% each except the last hit deals 3%. 11% total. Down Tilt - Stelios rests on his arm and performs a quick, spinning kick with both feet, angled slightly upwards. Semi-spikes. Can KO at higher percentages. 8%. Dash Attack - Stelios starts running a bit faster as a row of 6 door handles appear from thin air in front of him. He then quickly pulls them all as he runs, then stops for a brief moment to catch his breath. Hits 6 times, dealing 2% for the first 5 and 5% with decent knockback for the last one. 15% total. Smash Attacks Side Smash - Stelios pulls out a doorbell, holds it up to his hand, and then presses the doorbell, causing a few electric shocks in front of him, concluding with a lightning bolt. Hits 4 times. First 3 hits deal 2%, final hit deals 6%. 12% total. Up Smash - Stelios casually holds up a box with “biscuits” written on it, then reaches over, takes off the top, and swings it above his head, hitting above and behind himself. Rather slow, but with a long-lasting hitbox. Rather powerful in the first half. 14% clean, 8% late. Down Smash - Stelios pulls out a chair, sits on it, and then quickly stomps on both sides of the chair. Very fast and rather powerful, knocking opponents straight up. 10%. Aerial Attacks Neutral Aerial - Stelios holds Mudkeep out in front of him, and Mudkeep spits a large formation of water in the shape of a Wii Wheel which covers them. Slight startup lag, but good power. 14% clean, 10% late. Forward Aerial - Stelios pulls out Jacque’s sword and very quickly slashes upwards with it, hitting in front of and slightly below himself. 11%. Back Aerial - Mudkeep turns around on Stelios’ shoulder and fires a point-blank range water blast that hits behind Stelios. Has a small hitbox but is fairly powerful. 14%. Up Aerial - Stelios holds a bucket of ice water above himself, hitting powerfully above himself with the bucket but getting cold in the process. Quick to start up with a long-lasting hitbox. 15% clean and 11% late, but deals 4% in recoil to Stelios. Down Aerial - Mudkeep creates a sword made of water, and Stelios grabs it and then falls downwards with it at very high speeds, a stall-then-fall. If he hits an enemy, then they will be powerfully meteor smashed, and Stelios will “pogo” off of them, causing him to rise slightly before ending the move. Otherwise, the move will not end unless he lands, and the move has long landing lag. 16%. Grab Attacks Grab - Stelios swings downwards with a net, hoping to trap opponents inside it. Fairly long-ranged but rather slow. Pummel - Mudkeep fires a short blast of water at opponents while they’re inside the net. A slow pummel. 3%. Forward Throw - Mudkeep throws a bottle of Heinz salad cream at the opponent, and then Stelios punches downwards to knock them away. Hits twice. 3%, 3%. 6% total. Back Throw - Stelios pulls out his Wii Remote, picks enemies up using the motion control, and then flings them backwards forcefully. 8%. Up Throw - Stelios jumps backwards and the enemy is picked up by a gigantic (unseen) crane, lifted up about 3 character heights from the ground, and then dropped, dealing 10%. Down Throw - Stelios throws opponents to the ground, then attacks them by throwing 10 randomized Pokémon trading cards at them while they’re downed. Hits 11 times. First hit 4%, and every other hit deals 1%. 14% total, but no knockback. Recovery Attacks Floor Attack - Stelios performs a quick lunge on both sides while he gets up. 8%. Ledge Attack - Stelios climbs onto the ledge and Mudkeep shoots a stream of water from his mouth as he does so. Hits 5 times, 2% each hit. 10% total. Special Attacks Neutral Special - Logo Imprint - Mudkeep sticks his arm in Stelios’ hair while Stelios crouches and focuses energy. Mudkeep will cycle between glowing dark green, bright red, white, black, and yellow. When the special button is released, judging by which colour Mudkeep is glowing, he will pull out one of five logos, either the Thirteen logo when glowing dark green, the Bazinga/Flash logo when glowing bright red, the Team Aqua logo when glowing white, the Beatles logo when glowing black, and the Elo logo when glowing yellow. He then hands the logo over to Stelios, who very quickly performs a charging slap, hoping to ram into opponents with it and hit them with it. By pressing the shield button while Mudkeep is glowing the desired color, the logo can be stored, and pressing the special button again will cause it to be immediately used. The charge that Stelios does goes for about ⅓ the length of Final Destination, and Mudkeep glows each color for ½ of a second (meaning cycling through them takes 2.5 seconds). The Thirteen logo will ‘curse’ opponents, causing them to take 1% damage per second for the next 15 seconds or until they hit Stelios and Mudkeep (dealing a potential of 15% total). The Bazinga/Flash logo, if landed, will cause Stelios and Mudkeep to run slightly faster for 5 seconds and strike the opponent once with an electric effect, dealing 9% with decent upwards knockback. The Team Aqua logo will heal Stelios for 3% and change the move to a command grab where Stelios grabs the opponent on contact and Mudkeep tackles into them, dealing 8% and knocking them away. The Beatles logo will force the enemy to taunt while dealing 3%. Lastly, the Elo logo will deal extremely high shield damage while semi-spiking enemies with a fire effect and dealing 15%, being the most powerful of the logos. Side Special - Mud Slide - Mudkeep uses Muddy Water, very quickly spraying mud at the ground which covers about ½ of Final Destination. Then, Stelios dives forwards and performs a slide, then pulls out his Wii Zapper. He moves very quickly across the mud and can ram into opponents with his body, dealing high shield damage. In addition, by inputting the direction opposite from the one he is charging in, Stelios can turn around, but only once in the move. If and only if Stelios hits an opponent with his body, then he can press the special button again to fire an electric projectile from his Wii Zapper at them, which is a guaranteed hit if they are still in hitstun. Said projectile meteor smashes. The mud itself disappears immediately after the move ends, and the move ends when Stelios reaches the end of the mud and stands up. The move has long ending lag. Getting hit by the mud as Mudkeep spits it deals 1% with no knockback. Getting hit by Stelios as he charges deals 12%, and getting hit by the Wii Zapper’s projectile deals 9%. Up Special - Lift Hill - Stelios summons the front car of a roller coaster. It rushes upwards, and Stelios grabs it as it passes him, hanging on to the handle as Mudkeep stands on the back. It hits several times before concluding with the roller coaster flipping around to fling Stelios and Mudkeep upwards and forwards, dealing high knockback to enemies. Stelios and Mudkeep are not left helpless after using the move, and can use it infinite times in a jump, but it has very, very long ending lag in the air. Said ending lag will, of course, be cancelled if they land on the stage or grab the ledge. Hits 11 times. First 10 hits deal 2%, final hit deals 7%. 27% total. Down Special - Protect Food - Mudkeep uses Protect, creating a forcefield of water around Stelios, while he eats a random food item that could be pasta, cereal, eggs, a banana, a smoothie, chicken, or cottage cheese. Stelios takes 2.75 seconds to eat the food, but it heals him for 18%. The shield formed around Stelios will push enemies away upon startup, and continues to do so for the duration of the move, although less powerfully than the first few frames. After Stelios has eaten the food, the shield dissipates. The shield also absorbs projectiles, but Stelios and Mudkeep will not heal from them. If the shield is dealt 15%, then it breaks and Stelios and Mudkeep fall down, taking a fair amount of time to get up and being left vulnerable as a result. The move can only be used thrice per stock. Final Smash - The Friendship of Ultimate Destiny - Mudkeep creates a huge whirlpool that sucks enemies in, trapping them underwater and dealing 3% to start. Stelios, holding his breath, then delivers several punches and kicks while Mudkeep attacks with multiple Normal/Ground type moves, both of them striking 13 times for 10% each. After that, Stelios and Mudkeep rush upwards and perform a mighty uppercut and rock smash simultaneously, dealing 32% and knocking enemies into the sky. Then, Mudkeep traps them in a cage made of water and starts attacking them with Hydro Pump while Stelios pulls out some of his weapons. Mudkeep hits 5 times with Hydro Pump, each hit dealing 30%, and then jumps out of the way as Stelios slashes through the cage with Jacque’s sword, shattering the cage and dealing 58%. Then, Stelios turns around, grabs the opponents with his Wii Remote, and holds them in place as Mudkeep attacks with Bubble Beam, dealing 10 hits of 2%. They then conclude as Stelios and Mudkeep both rush up above them with Stelios winding up a punch and Mudkeep charging up Surf, which they both unleash simultaneously to send the enemy careening down to the ground, dealing 68%. Stelios and Mudkeep are then seen landing in a grassy plain. Stelios plants a Union Jack into the ground as the giant wave of water is seen in the background, then Mudkeep hops back up to Stelios’ shoulder and they perform a fist bump. As their fists touch, the wave of water hits the ground and the opponents are dealt 376% and instantly KO’d, and then the wave comes and washes Stelios and Mudkeep away and back on to the stage. 969% total. Animations Stage Entrance - Stelios rolls in on his chair with a plate of half-eaten cake in his hand. He tosses the cake behind him and Mudkeep hops up from behind the chair, climbs up Stelios’ leg, and sits on his shoulder. Stelios looks at Mudkeep and they both nod, then Stelios kicks the chair away and stands up, ready to fight. Up Taunt - Stelios pulls out a bowl of cereal and a spoon, then takes a bite of the cereal and looks at the camera, smiling. After that, he throws the bowl and spoon behind him. They deal 2% damage with no knockback. Left Taunt - Stelios rolls up the cuffs on his sleeves a bit and rubs his wrists, quipping either “Tighten up those wrist straps.” or “Let’s get waggling!” Right Taunt - A bell appears above Stelios’ head, and he steps back and rings it by swinging the clapper with his hand, either uttering “Ding-Dong.” or inquiring “On a scale of ding to dong, how would you rate your beating?” Down Taunt - Mudkeep starts a rain dance whilst Stelios looks at him, rather disgruntled. When the rain ends, Stelios shakes his hair rapidly and the droplets of water deal 2% damage with slight flinching. Idle 1 - Stelios looks at Mudkeep and playfully strokes his fin. Idle 2 - Stelios hops back and forth a bit, then holds up his fists briefly and lifts a dumbell before holding them back down. Colours Default - Stelios has brown hair, a red “Bazinga” shirt, a sky blue 3DS, dark blue jeans, and white shoes. Mudkeep has blue skin with a light blue underbelly and orange cheeks. Red - Stelios has light brown hair, a maroon shirt, a black 3DS, light brown jeans, and black shoes. Mudkeep has light red skin with an orange underbelly and white cheeks. Blue - Stelios has blonde hair, a light blue shirt, a navy 3DS, royal blue jeans, and white shoes. Mudkeep has purple skin with a green underbelly and orange cheeks. Green - Stelios has yellow hair, an army green shirt, a lime green 3DS, yellow jeans, and black shoes. Mudkeep has green skin with a dark green underbelly and orange cheeks. Other 1 - Stelios has brown hair, a plain black shirt, a dark red 3DS, black jeans, and white shoes. Mudkeep has blue skin with a light blue underbelly and black cheeks. Other 2 - Stelios has sea green hair, a shirt that is blue on the shoulders and sleeves but yellow from that area downwards, a navy 3DS, white jeans, and blue shoes. Mudkeep has bright sea green skin with a blue underbelly and sea green cheeks. Other 3 - Stelios has white hair, a shirt that is dark red with ornate black designs around the sleeves, a dark gray 3DS, black jeans, and dark red shoes. Mudkeep has white skin with a dark blue underbelly and dark blue cheeks. Other 4 - Stelios has white hair, a white shirt with a pale blue circle in the middle, a pale blue 3DS, pale blue jeans, and white shoes. Mudkeep has white skin with a pale blue underbelly and pale blue cheeks. Other 5 - Stelios has blonde hair, a green shirt with a brown diagonal stripe, a gold 3DS, pale gray jeans, and brown shoes. Mudkeep has bright blue skin with a sky blue underbelly and white cheeks. Other 6 - Stelios has yellow hair, a blue shirt with a yarn pattern on it, a black 3DS, sky blue jeans with a yarn pattern, and reddish brown shoes. Mudkeep has pink skin with a pink underbelly and red cheeks. Other 7 - Stelios has dark gray hair, a black shirt with a tie decal on its upper chest area, a white and black striped 3DS, black jeans, and black shoes. Mudkeep has jet black skin with a white underbelly and white cheeks. Other 8 - Stelios has dark red hair, a shirt with a giant Union Jack on it, a white 3DS with a map of the UK on it, black jeans, and red shoes. Mudkeep has red skin with a blue underbelly and white cheeks. Unlockable - Samuel and Moox - Stelios has brown hair, but wears a gray tuxedo with a blue and black striped tie and a white undershirt, as well as gray pants and black shoes. Mudkeep’s head fin is replaced with two rabbit ear-like fins, it loses its cheek spikes, and it is white with a pale pink underbelly. Unlockable Red - Stelios has very light brown hair, a white suit with a red tie and a black undershirt, as well as crimson pants and black shoes. Mudkeep is hot pink with a red underbelly. Unlockable Blue - Stelios has black hair, a deep sky blue suit with a white tie and navy undershirt, as well as dark blue pants and white shoes. Mudkeep is dark blue with a white underbelly. Unlockable Green - Stelios has white hair, a pale green suit with a lime green and white striped tie and a pale brown undershirt, as well as army green pants with black trim and white shoes. Mudkeep has a camouflage pattern covering his whole body. Trivia *Discounting the conjoined twins Terry and Terri, Stelios and Mudkeep are one of only 2 characters in the game who are comprised of two completely separate beings, the other duo being The Mythsters. *Despite being the second character(s) ever confirmed for All-Whores after Nerdy Randall, as well as Stelios being the creator of All-Whores itself, Stelios and Mudkeep were the final character of the Original 46 to have their wiki page created, well over a year after the game was first conceived. Category:The Gaming Family All-Whores Randallist Royale Category:All-Whores Fighters Category:All-Whores Fighters with Completed Movesets Category:Stelios Category:Heroes Category:Memes Category:British Category:Mascot Category:Ninjas Category:People with Long Hair Category:Pokemon